


Unpredictable

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Despair, Fuyuhiko swears a lot, Gen, izuru is so bored, mikan deserves all of the love in the world, please help him, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: In which Makoto Naegi meets Izuru before Junko gets the chance.





	1. Makoto Naegi’s Luck

For Makoto, today was a normal day. Most people wouldn’t consider falling through a trapdoor into a strange cell to be normal, per se, but to Makoto, this was an ordinary Tuesday. Just his luck.

He fell down onto the cold floor, a thud resonating across the room. When he looked up, there was a male with long – extremely long – hair. Makoto spluttered out a cough and rubbed his aching head, luckily he landed on his bag. Strangely, the man didn’t seem to have any reaction to Makoto’s.... Impromptu entrance. Turning towards him, Makoto posed the first question on his mind, "Um, is it a bother if I ask you where we are?"  
“Ah I see. Makoto Naegi. The 78th class’ lucky student,” the strange man said, his red eyes cold and lifeless.

“Y-yes that’s me! It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr...” Makoto stuttered out, still entirely confused.

“Izuru Kamukura.”

“Oh! It’s lovely to meet you Mr. Kamukura!” Makoto smiled kindly, “Would you mind telling me where we are?”

“This is my room, or, cell is more fitting. But I have no interest in the outside world so it doesn’t matter either way. And please, Izuru is fine.”

“Of course!”

"Now, what is it that you need help with?"

"I . . . kinda got lost and fell in here. There was some sort of trapdoor I think?"

"I see, may you stand still?"

"O-Okay!"

 

Izuru discreetly sent a pin to hit Makoto, but the brunette sneezed and dodged it, wiping his nose a bit before standing back up.

"How interesting."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. I'll tell you where to go now, after all I cannot leave this room until I am told to."

“That’s odd… but who am I to question it!”

Izuru led Makoto to an iron door, however, just as he went to open it, Makoto slipped on the fallen pin and hit a weak part of the knob with his elbow, breaking it off. The nails clanked to the ground. The boy exclaimed in pain as he landed on his forearms. He sat up and rubbed the throbbing limbs.

 

“Oh! Oops! I’m very sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, oh no!”

 

“It’s of no matter to me. I am not the one leaving the room.”

 

“Aaah! I’m gonna be late for class!! At least it’s a math test, I wasn’t prepared for that at all...Well, while we’re trapped here, let’s get to know each other! I’d love to be friends with you Izuru!”

 

Izuru knew he could easily knock the door off of its hinges, but he found the boy interesting and felt compelled to talk to him.

 

“Friends? Why would you say that? You have only known me for a few minutes and I have been nothing but curt and unpleasant.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you’re like! I want to be friends with everyone! Everyone in my class is my friend! Or, they will be! Even if some of them are rude, or aloof, or standoffish I’m sure we can be great friends someday!”

 

“How.. strange. To believe, to have optimism no matter what, it is against human nature! Is this, is this what hope is?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m just an average boy who’s a little bit optimistic, that's all!”

 

“I was created to be hope. Created to bring hope and light to others. But I cannot see this shining future that you can see Makoto Naegi. I only see truth. I see facts and figures and it is oh so boring. But you, you can dream and hope, and become who you want to be. It is... interesting.”

 

“I-I don’t know what to say! Thank you I suppose? Well, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? Friendship goes both ways you know, and you clearly know all about me already!”

 

“Ah, well, there is nothing to say, I suppose I was ordinary once, but I have no memories of that. I am the Ultimate Hope, but more accurately, the Ultimate Talent. There is nothing else to say. I am, however, wondering about your odd luck.”

“It’s just plain old bad luck… nothing particularly interesting… I’m surprised I had even gotten into Hope’s Peak in the first place! Nothing so lucky had ever happened to me!”

“Hmm.. yet I find that this meeting was the product of good luck, as such, your luck can’t be entirely bad.”

“O-oh, thank you! It was very lucky that I got to meet you too! But, um, why are you locked up here in the first place?"

Izuru brushed a long lock of ebony back, "I am quite . . . the specimen,"

"B-But that doesn't' make any sense!" The brunette protested, "Wouldn't you go crazy or get homesick?"

"I do not mind being locked up, it is . . . boring to me."

“Of course it’s boring! It’s a cell! Do you wanna do something fun?”

“Something… fun?”

“Yeah! You know, like something you enjoy!” 

“I get no pleasure out of anything,” Izuru swept his hair out of his eyes again, “Life is boring, I know everything and succeed in anything. You are far more interesting… but I should probably let you out.”

“Huh? But the door is broken!”

Izuru strolled over to the door before kicking it and sending it flying across the hall. Gesturing down the hall, he looked back at Makoto, who was gaping at the empty doorway.

“How…?”

“Continue straight down the hall before making a right at the end, there will be a door. Open it and continue down before leaving through the first door on the left. That leads to the outside,”

“Oh! Uh, thank you! I hope I can see you soon!”

Makoto grabbed his bag before running in the direction that Izuru directed. Pulling the door back to its frame, Izuru watched him leave, growing increasingly more bored with each passing second. He sighed and sat back onto his bed, surprisingly, finding himself looking forward to another meeting with the boy. Perhaps… this is hope?


	2. Junko Enoshima's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Izuru meet and she tries to seduce him into despair.
> 
> It doesn't work.

Despair, something that never bored her.

 

It was always there, the despair of living in poverty, the despair of hitting your own sister, the despair of a loved one dying.

 

But it wasn't enough.

 

She wanted the world to feel it, have a taste of it. She wanted to see their eyes filled with the substance's addictive look.

 

 

She wanted everyone to feel it.

 

 

She popped a Takoyaki in her mouth before going inside, just in time to see Mukuro killing the guards.

 

 

"What a mess!" The Raven turned at her sisters voice, "God, couldn't you have broken their necks!? God forbid that I get blood on these boots!"

 

 

"Sorry," Mukuro responded submissively, "I'll clean it up."

 

 

Junko walked past her, stepping over the cadavers of the guards in the process, "You better! I don't want a single speck of death here!"

 

 

"Understood," the soldier ran up to her and used her phone, "It's onto the left."

 

 

Once they got there, Junko stuffed the last of her Takoyaki in her mouth and chewed throughly before swallowing. She then used her skewer to stab another 'Takoyaki' and held it in front of the eye scanner, a smirk of triumph on her face as she did.

 

 

"Time to meet our guest~!" 

 

 

Placing the eyeball back into the basket, she and Mukuro went inside.

 

 

Excitement filled her when she saw Izuru, sitting on the bed with a bored expression on his face. His hair wasn't tangled like she expected it to be, it was instead combed as if a mother had done it.

 

 

"Kamukura, Kamukura, yas Queen!" She went into her cutesy persona and rocked back and forth, "I'm a biiiiggggg fan! Can I get a autograph?"

 

 

Izuru stayed silent, _how boring, they're nothing like Makoto._

 

 

Mukuro analyzed him gingerly, her hands twitching to get her knife.

 

 

Izuru looked up at Junko, who stepped towards him. Her eyes seemed to be innocent, but she was a chimera, a vixen. She was smart, she was watching his every move.

 

 

"Isn't it nice? I mean you have every single talent in the world! You’re the Ultimate Hope after all!" She pranced around the room, "But you’re locked up in here! It isn't right for you!" She turned around as she lifted a finger, "But, at the same time, it's perfect for you!"

 

 

Her voice became sinister, "After all . . . " she ripped a knife out, "YOU COULD SUDDENLY DIE AND MAKE EVERYONE FALL INTO DESPAIR!"

 

 

_She's low enough. Step on her spine._

 

Junko grunted in pain as Izuru stepped on her, her knife clanging away and into the far side.

 

 

"J-Junko!" Mukuro snarled as her twitching fingers finally grabbed her knife, "You!" She ran at Izuru, face paling when the beige hand extended before moving her face away.

 

 

Her back hit the wall unceremoniously, knife also clanging to the floor.

 

 

"How boring, you have no reason behind your actions. Why are you here?" Junko chuckled as she looked up, "We both have the same talent: Ultimate Analyst. I was thoroughly bored with the world, everything was to predictable for me. Until I found something that would always be unprecedented: despair. It's messy, chaotic, and I want everyone to feel it! If you want something unpredictable, then come to me!"

 

 

"No."

 

 

His short answer caught Junko off guard, "What."

 

 

"I have already found something unpredictable. When I am with him, I will find that hope is also unpredictable." He could almost smile fondly at the thought of Makoto, keyword: almost. Junko growled as she fidgeted from her position on the floor, "Who is this boy?"

 

 

Izuru said nothing. All he did was raise his foot before stepping on her head, knocking her out.

 

 

 

Junko groaned as she opened her cobalt eyes, greeted with the sight of her sister.

 

 

"Lied for you. Said that you hit your head," Mukuro got up from her seat and stretched, "The bandage should come off soon, he didn't hit you that hard."

 

 

The bleached-hair girl didn't listen, all she did was wonder how her plan went ring and who this 'hope' Izuru had found. It was so . . . so . . . !

 

 

Despairingful.

 

 

The despair of your plan going wrong! It was amazing! She sighed in lust and content as the addictive sustenance filled her body. It didn't matter.

 

 

She would find another way.

 

 

She and Mukuro went out of the hospital, passing by someone else in the process.

 

 

She froze as she turned to the person.

 

 

Malnourished, cold, neck covered with a scarf. And yet there was something about him that sparked importance.

 

 

She turned around immediately and grabbed him by the scarf and looked at him straight in the eye, analyzing him carefully.

 

 

"Who are you?"

 

 

"Um, can I help you?" Junko said nothing. She brought the blond closer to analyze him; furthermore, ignoring the fact that he was trying to get her hands off his scarf. Mukuro sighed at her sisters antics, "Junko, you’re choking him."

 

 

The Fashionista quickly let go and waited for him to catch his breath. He doubled over and coughed, when he didn't cough, he was gasping for breath. "You still didn't answer my question. What's your name and talent?"

 

 

He rubbed his neck, "R-Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator." She scoffed, "Seriously? They let you in for that? Anime is so lame!" Ryota's hands curled into fists, "Anime is a important part of our culture! It's brings us together, it helps us bond!" Junko rolled her eyes, "Wow! If I was a weaboo, I'd probably be impressed by you! But still, anime sucks ass!"

 

 

"I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!"

 

 

A look of indifference formed on her face as she looked at Ryota, "I'll prove to you that anime isn't boring!" She leaned in, "Is that so? Very well then, prove it to me."

 

 

The room was desolate and filled with discarded sketches and ideas. The animator pressed a button on his computer before leaning back so that Junko and Mukuro could see.

 

 

Disgust filled Junko. It was so hopeful, so peaceful, so . . .

 

 

Despairingful!

 

 

She loved this! The feeling of loving hope while also loving despair!? Just amazing!

 

 

Once the video was finished, tears streamed down her face, "THATS GONNA REDEFINE THE GENRE!"

 

 

She turned to Ryota's collection and growled, they all pales compared to his! What a disgrace.

 

 

She got a bat out and began to knock the collection over, "Take this!"

 

 

"W-What are you doing to my collection!"

 

 

"THEY ALL PALE COMPARE TO YOURS!"

 

 

Once she was done, she turned to Ryota and leaned over his shoulder, "So, how's it work?"

 

 

"Subliminal messages," the blond boy explained with a grin, "With it you can create anything. Fire, or a amazing rainbow."

 

 

Junko felt her signature grin stretch on her face.

 

 

"Anything, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to change Mukuro’s character up a bit because the anime did her dirty


	3. Nagito Komaeda’s Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope.
> 
> Hope's Peak Academy’s students are symbols of hope. Shining pieces of hope.
> 
> He had to protect that hope.
> 
> He would do whatever it took.

Hope.

Hope's Peak Academy’s students are symbols of hope. Shining pieces of hope.

He had to protect that hope.

He would do whatever it took.

He walked through the rain with Chiaki before stopping at the statue of the founder. He was about to open it when he turned around to see two people.

The taller was carrying a umbrella, while the shorter was talking to him.

Shrugging it off, he looked and pressed the button before descending, Chiaki following him.

The stairs were cold and dusty, Nagito’s shoes leaving footprints as he descended, Chiaki’s the same. When he reached the bottom, he had expected to be able to confront Junko Enoshima, the paragon of despair.

Ugh.

Despair.

How nasty, and horrible.

Despair only exists to give rise to Hope. Hope is more important that disgusting, disgusting Despair.

Oh wait, where was he?

Oh right, expectations.

What he did not expect, was to be knocked to the ground in a flurry of yellow and limbs. 

Ah, just his luck.

 

Behind him, rubbing his aching head, was the shorter boy from before, now holding the bright yellow umbrella. The taller boy stood immaculately, staring at him like some specimen in a lab.

No more that what he deserved, he supposed!

“Hm, my apologies. How unfortunate that you had to be affected by my cursed luck,” Nagito sighed.

“Oh! It’s no problem at all!” the short brunette chirped, “It was probably my luck that was at fault anyways!”

“Ah, so you must be Makoto Naegi, the... other lucky student. I am- no, why should I even give talentless scum like you my name.”

“O-oh. It’s a pleasure to meet you... I think...”

 

The group was quiet for a few awkward beats.

"Hajime?"

Makoto and Nagito turned to Chiaki, who was silent throughout the whole endeavour.

"Hajime . . . right?"

Izuru tilted his head, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

“A-ah nevermind... I suppose we should go look for Mikan.”

"Right. Do you two want to come along?"

"Okay! Izuru?"

"I'm going if you go."

Nagito continued his even stride down the hallway, hair bouncing with each step. 

“I had forgotten to ask, but who exactly are you? Izuru? Was that what your name was?”

“I am unimportant. But yes, you may call me Izuru.”

"He has the same name as the founder . . . " Nagito quietly mumbled as they continued to March on.

"There's something radiating from him . . . Hope. Such amazing hope . . . !" He somehow managed to sigh in content silently, "What kind of hope does Izuru hold?"

“Nagito. We need to find Mikan and then... yawn... I can nap.”

“Oh right!” Nagito chuckled, picking up the pace.

They soon were greeted with light, a figure in front of it. They could see that his shoulders were moving, indicating that he was drawing or writing something. 

A closer look made them see something strange . . . strange, erratic patterns adorned the animation, a bear in the middle surrounded by . . . weapons?

"Ryota? Did you get skinner?"

The blond jolted a bit before turning around, "I haven't done anything."

He turned back to his tablet and kept on drawing, muttering 'I haven't done anything' as if it were a mantra.

"Oh?"

They all turned to the source of the voice.

It was — of course — Junko Enoshima. Izuru almost growled, so she was using another person because he didn't join her? Not that he was surprised, but he hadn't expected  
to find her so soon. Well, that was the nature of Makoto’s unpredictable luck after all.

"What are outsiders doing in this place?" She then giggled as she looked at Izuru, 'But you’re not a outsider!' She didn't say it aloud, but she knew that Izuru knew what she thought. Great minds think alike after all!

"We're visiting," Nagito chirped, "We found this place by luck."

"Luck?"

"Yes, luck. I randomly found this place with these people.”

Nagito began to draw his gun out of the pocket where he held it, only to be stopped by a confused voice, “Junko?” 

He turned around to see Makoto approaching the queen of despair herself.

“Junko, what’s going on? I’m kinda confused. Where exactly are we?”

“Oh dear, dear, little Makoto, you don't seem to understand! All of my work is meticulously planned, and perfectly executed. What exactly is my work you may ask?” At this point, Junko had stood on a chair, a small crown on her head (where did that come from?), as if she was making a royal speech, “To plunge the whole world into Despair!”

With that final note, Junko leapt off the chair and swung a knife right at Makoto’s head.

Or where his head would have been, had he not tripped over his untied shoelace just in time to avoid the attack.

Makoto fell on his rear at the same time Nagito pulled the trigger.

Junko grunted in pain as the bullet lodged in her thigh before Izuru got Makoto up and ran at Nagito.

The two became to wrestle for the gun, struggling for a bit.

Nagito suddenly pulled the trigger again, hitting Junko again. This time, in her breast, right above her heart.

Ryota immediately leaned over his trashcan and vomited, Chiaki gasped in horror while Makoto tried to ignore his terror and get the gun out of Nagito's hand.

Izuru quickly knocked all of them out and stared at Junko's trembling body, knowing what she was thinking.

 

The despair . . . the despair of getting hit . . . it's amazing! "This . . . despair . . . !"

 

Izuru shook his head in disgust as he somehow dragged all of them out, ready to make a coverup story for them.

 

The door to the classroom was abruptly opened, and in came Makoto (Izuru woke him up), Nagito, and Chiaki.

"Your classmates are quite reckless, running into danger," he placed Nagito down and Chiaki into Akane's arms. "I suggest that you keep a more observant eye on them."

Hiyoko narrowed her eyes, "Hey, Rapunzel, what the hell happened to the nut job and our pres?"

Makoto averted his head, "Chiaki got knocked out and . . . Nagito . . . got shot . . . "

“I’m sorry, what?!” shouted Kazuichi, and the rest of the class screeched in similar phrases.

“A-ah, you k-know how it is for us lucksters haha..” Makoto trailed off, eyes wandering anywhere then towards the dumbstruck students.

“We should get Mikan, holy shit! I don’t even fucking like that creep, but he got SHOT!” Fuyuhiko yelled, cursing wildly and gesturing aggressively, “Also, who the FUCK are YOU?” 

Fuyuhiko pointed at the still figure of Izuru.

“My name is Izuru. I am unimportant.”

“The hell you a-“

“Guys! We should get them some help!” Makoto interrupted the two, concerned and frantic. 

“I can help,” Izuru commented, “I am the Ultimate Nurse as well. And Mikan will not be helping us. Considering her ‘beloved’ has been near fatally wounded, she’s on her way to attempt to save her. There’s no chance of her success anyways, because the bullet hit Junko in the chest, meaning that she has at most 10 minutes left, Mikan cannot make it in that time.”

Class 77 gaped at Izuru, not understanding a word that he just said. Peko stood at stoically faced the man in the front of the room, “Explain,” she demanded.

“How boring. In that case, we can begin when Makoto dropped into my room…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I (river) dont really have any excuses for not posting, i just procrastinated on finishing the ending of the chapter, so enjoy


	4. Mikan Tsumiki’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan Tsumiki does not know love.

Mikan Tsumiki does not know love.

She knows that people are cruel, but she still believes in love, whatever it is. 

She knows hurt, and pain, and hatred, but she does not know love.

She never knew sweet nothings whispered into a lover’s ear, she never knew reassuring words murmured to a crying child. 

She knows taunts and insults. She knew snide comments and nasty rumors and malicious laughter accompanied by an accusatory finger. 

She knows anger, and lust, and barbed wire tongues, but she does not know love. 

Well, that didn’t matter to her, she knew she was unlovable, but she had more than enough love to go around. She learned to heal her own wounds, pretend like she was cared for, and spread her care to other people. Who cares if they only treated her with contempt, as long as she could help them feel better, that was all she needed. 

Then she got into Hope’s Peak. Most of her classmates treated her somewhat kindly, either ignoring her or attempting to be pleasant. She wondered if that was love, but decided otherwise after seeing how Fuyuhiko and Peko acted when they thought no one was watching, or how Hiyoko latched onto Mahiru and treated her with care, even when she acted like Mikan wasn’t even worth the dirt she walked on. 

So Mikan was content. She spread her love and care and tried her very best to be kind.

And then she met Junko.

Junko… was wonderful. She was so kind and lovely and gave her attention. Sure, sometimes she was a little rough, or mean, but Mikan was positive she was good intentioned! This must, must, be love! It has to be!

And then Junko introduced her to Despair. Oh Despair, the most addictive, amazing drug known to man. How incredible Despair was. 

At some point, Junko was no longer sweet and caring, but cruel and degrading. And that was alright! Because of Despair, that was the highlight of her day! How delightful! How wondrous! How...how despairful! 

Life was horrid! And Mikan loved it.

And when she descended down the stone stairway, only to see her beloved dead and bleeding on the ground, a wave of delicious despair rolled through her. She shivered. The only one to ever give her the time of day was dead, and how despairing that was! Ah! Incredible! She would despair for the rest of her life! But… it was Junko who brought Despair into her life… it was Junko who allowed her to fully experience Despair… it was Junko who showed her love! Love is Despair! Despair is love! She was unlovable, worthless, useless, but Despair gave her everything she needed! Everyone should feel Despair! Everyone should feel love! 

Her eyes wandered to Junko’s wound, to her lifeless eyes, and her unmoving chest. This was Despair! This was love! 

Wasn’t it?

She is alone again. She is without love again. 

But Despair! She has Despair! And that is love!

What is love with only one person?

What is love without someone to give it?

Was this ever love?

She thought of Peko, stepping in front of Fuyuhiko at the first sign of danger. She thought of Chiaki, quiet and teary eyed the week after her friend from the Reserve Course disappeared. She thought of Mahiru, trekking to the Reserve Course building with two lunch boxes every day to eat with her friend.

That was love wasn’t it?

Has Junko ever shown her love?

Did Junko ever love her?

How despairing! How… despairing.

Mikan fell to the floor on her knees, laughing hysterically, tears rolling down her face and she alternated between giggles and sobs. Could she bring herself to love Despair when it never loved her?

Burying her face in her knees, she began to cry, and cry, and cry. She truly was unlovable. No one would notice she was gone. The only person to ever love her never actually did. For what felt like hours, Mikan sat and silently emptied her tear ducts, until she was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairway. Wait, multiple people? 

“Izuru? Are you sure she’s here?”

“Of course, when am I ever wrong?”

The voices were unfamiliar. Mikan didn’t know any Izurus. Just more people here to taunt and hurt her, nothing new, she supposed. 

“Oh, I really hope she's here…”

Wait… she knew that voice… Chiaki?

Mikan lifted her head, heavy with tears, to look into the kind eyes of her classmate.

“Ch-Chiaki?”

“Mikan! Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Mikan looked over Chiaki’s shoulder to get a look at the other figures. The taller one had long black hair and a bored expression, while the shorter boy had on a green hoodie and a cheerful smile. Her observation stopped there as Chiaki wrapped her arms around Mikan’s frail form, the purple-haired girl letting out a gasp at the contact. 

A hug?

Mikan had never gotten one of these before.

What should she do?

Taking a risk, Mikan lifted her arms up to embrace Chiaki in turn. She only responded by hugging tighter.

Was this love?

The warmth of Chiaki’s arms, the grin of the short boys face, the promises that she would never be hurt again whispered in her ear.

This… might be love.

She feels something in her chest, a softness blooming and growing, petals falling past her heart and vines twisting around her stomach.

What is this?

The feeling expands, running through her veins, tingling at every point where her skin touches Chiaki’s. It’s so… nice.

It’s a feeling that she gets when she sees family members reunite at the hospital, or when lovers hold each others hands as they walk the halls.

It’s a feeling she knows from Peko’s protectiveness, and Mahiru’s care, and Ibuki’s cheeriness towards each and every classmate.

It’s a feeling she gets with every healed patient and every kind action and- 

Oh.

This-

This is love.

In the arms of a friend (a friend!!), Mikan smiles at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took me way longer than expected. I really love Mikan and I hope i did her justice. Well try to get the next chapter out sooner!! -river


	5. Chiaki Nanami's Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I know you?"
> 
> He didn't remember her at all.

She was just a gamer, a good one at that. To be honest, that was the only thing she was good at. But she's sure that games could bring everyone together.

 

She was right.

 

She became their class president due to their teacher, and everyone agreed.

 

She thought that everything would be perfect.

 

She was wrong.

 

Hajime suddenly went missing after the murders of Sato and Natsumi, his last words being that they would play together again.

 

So she waited.

 

She waited for a long time.

 

But he never came.

 

One day, she went with Nagito after his suspension. Their underclass man, Makoto, had somehow fallen down where they wee adventuring, a tall man following him.

 

When she saw his face, her breath hitched.

 

His face shape, eye shape, and body type was the same.

 

"Hajime . . . Hajime, right?"

 

Hajime looked at her, his new long locks flowing almost elegantly.

 

"Do I know you?"

 

He didn't remember her at all.

 

It almost broke her, seeing him like this. But she knew that he remembered, he had to. So she followed, followed him to see what had changed, and why.

 

His personality was extremely different. He was calmer, and always bored. But what caught her was the fact that he referred to himself as Izuru. She was confused, extremely confused.

 

Why the sudden change of personality? Why the new look? She had more questions then answers. But she couldn't get them right now, they had something to deal with.

 

She called out Ryota's name, and he replied that he didn't do anything. Nothing at all. He was innocent. Then a girl came in.

 

She introduce herself as Junko Enoshima, and when asked, revealed her plan to plunge the world into despair.

 

She tried to kill Makoto with a knife, and Nagito pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot her. Izuru intervened, but nonetheless, Junko got shot.

 

She gasped in horror as she saw in the corner of her eye that Makoto yanked the gun out of Nagito's hands. Then, everything went black.

 

No. . . it didn't happen like that. . .

 

She tried to kill Makoto. . . Nagito pulled out a gun and fired, but she also pulled out a gun and fired. Then Izuru saved them both.

 

Yeah. . . that happened.

 

But that didn't matter, Nagito was injured, hurt. And since Mikan wasn't here, Izuru treated him before they set off to find Mikan.

 

They found her, crying. Chiaki ran down and enveloped her into a hug, her heart pounding at her chest when she saw the girls corpse. But Mikan was safe, that was all that mattered.

 

Now only if she was able to help Hajime remember who he was. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> While we were chatting, I (moon) suddenly came up with a idea that Makoto meets Izuru first then Junko. We agreed that it would have saved some shit so we planned a lot and just rolled with it.


End file.
